


Day 14 - Supernova

by Chibifukurou



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibifukurou/pseuds/Chibifukurou
Summary: One day he brings her his brother. Who is like his son. A new Robin to tuck under her wing. An amazing gift to be considered worthy of helping raise Dick's child.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Day 14 - Supernova

Koriand'r is a supernova. She burns and burns and will keep burning long after other lights have gone out. She'll burn through any obstical in her path.

Her family saw that as a sign she would be a great warrior and leader. Not as ruthless as Blackfire but a strength that could hold up empires. 

Most of the titans of her generation have moved on. Bigger teams, bigger villains, regular lives. 

But Kori stays. She welcomes new heros to the tower. Trains new teams and helps then learn the lessons her team taught her. She fights to protect rather than conquer.

Sometimes she misses home. With the bone deep ache of knowing that everything from the color of the sky to the pull of gravity is wrong. 

Peace with the Gordanians requires that there be no warrior monarch on Tamaran. And she is not suited for the politics of alliances and peacetime.

When she had escaped the Gordanians and crashed to earth, she had thought she would only stay for a short while. She had expected to return to Tamaran and die a warrior not become K'norfka on Earth.

But wherever and whatever she has become, she still has the strength to hold up empires. Even if her empire is one small town and a tower at the edge of the galaxy. 

Robin, her Dick, it had seemed fated that they would be together. But in the end he moved on and she chose not to. Preferring her tower and its young inhabitants to the politics that drove the older hero teams. 

He still visits sometimes. These are enjoyable times but bring little longterm satisfaction. He loves unreservedly. But too broadly and too deep. It is not the love of getting up every day and doing the necessary work. 

One day he brings her his brother who is like a son. A new Robin to tuck under her wing. An amazing gift to be considered worthy of helping raise Dick's child. 

But still not enough to make Dick remain with her. It hurts when he walks away again. But Kori only regrets this latest loss for a short time. 

She has her home and her children. One day, perhaps she will find a mate as well, but she is content with the path she has made for herself.


End file.
